Sam's dog
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Sam and a dog'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam's dog**

 **Sam Puckett is walking her dog in the park on a beautiful Sunday.**

"Nice day huh?" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Yeah, I think so too, boy." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"What are you doing with my dog?" says Nelly Philipsen when she sees Sam and the dog.

"Billy is my dog." says Sam.

"No and his name's Roger." says Nelly in anger.

"Are you the one who lost him?" says Sam.

"Yes and I want him back. He's my 'fuck-dog' and I love him. Give him back, now." says Nelly.

"You might love him, but he love me." says Sam.

"Did he fuck you?" says Nelly.

"Several times and he does even cum in me." says Sam.

"No! Roger, how can you cheat on me with that blonde whore?" says Nelly.

The dog bark in anger, no longer having any love for Nelly.

"You love her? I can't believe you dump me so easy after all the love and attention I gave you. You've had the best dog-food I can buy and a whole room that's yours." says Nelly, starting to cry.

"Give up. He's my dog now and I will never give him away 'cause his dick is awesome." says Sam.

"Maybe this will help him to remember who his true love is." says Nelly as she roll up her skirt and show her pussy.

The dog bark.

Nelly thinks the dog still love her, but he run over to her and instead of doing something sexual, he bite Nelly's clit, hurting her a lot.

"Stop! Stupid bad dog!" says Nelly in anger, trying to kick the dog in the face.

"Don't hurt him!" says Sam, protecting her dog and making Nelly run away in fear.

The dog bark in joy.

"Let's go home and have sex." says Sam.

The dog get happy, clearly into that idea.

"My pussy is ready for ya. Or my ass, if you prefer that." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

When they get home, Sam drink some beer and then pull off her sweatpants.

The dog slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to slowly and gently fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Sam, being very horny.

The dog is horny too.

"Yes, fuck me!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Mmmm, fuck...sooo nice!" moans Sam, all slutty.

The dog fuck faster.

"Yeah, drill mama's pussy!" moans Sam in a sexy voice.

The dog bark in joy.

"Mama's happy." says Sam.

The dog nod in understanding.

"So are you, it seems. Keep fucking me." says Sam.

The dog continues to fuck Sam.

"That's sexy. Fuck my pussy. It feels very good." moans Sam.

The dog gives Sam a kiss.

"Yeah, me love ya. You're my 'fuck-dog' and I will not be stupid and lose ya like Nelly did." moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy, happy that Sam love him much more than Nelly ever could.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

26 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Sam with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"Thanks, boy. That was a huge load of thick dog-cum and do not worry 'cause it was awesome to get fucked by you." says Sam.

The dog lick Sam in the ass a bit.

"Nice. Lick mama's slutty ass." moans Sam.

The dog lick for a bit and then stop.

Sam goes to the bathroom and pee out the dog's cum from her pussy.

The next day.

Nelly goes to the local pet-store to buy a new 'fuck-dog' to have sex with, but the woman who owns the store think Nelly is retarted when Nelly ask for a 'fuck-dog'.

Nelly ends up in a mental hospital, since she is seen as crazy for wanting to have sex with a dog.

Sam on the other hand is seen as normal, since she doesn't reveal to anyone what she does.

4 days later.

Sam is eating a burger and drinking beer.

On this day she wear a black top, pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Me is such a slut." says Sam with a sexy smile.

The dog gently use his mouth to pull off Sam's left sock and then he starts to gently lick Sam's left foot.

"Nice. Lick mama's foot, boy." says Sam.

Sam sees that the dog's dick is getting hard.

"Oh, havin' a feet kink huh? That's so cute. Lick my foot...mmm, yes. Good, dog." says Sam.

The dog get happy when he hear that Sam enjoy what he does.

"You're an awesome dog and I love ya." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"I love you too." says Sam.

The dog lick faster.

Sam continue to eat and drink while her dog lick her foot.

14 minutes later, Sam is done with the eating and drinking.

She sees that the dog's dick is still hard.

"Wanna fuck?" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Okay." says Sam as she takes off her sweatpants.

The dog slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Yeah, fuck mama!" moans Sam, all horny and happy.

The dog is clearly horny and happy too.

"So sexy!" moans Sam in a sexy voice.

The dog fuck harder.

"Nice! Fuck mama's cozy pussy with your big dick!" moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

45 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Sam.

The dog cum deep in Sam's pussy.

"Awwww! Sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

Sam goes to the bathroom and pee out the dog's cum from her pussy.

Sam goes back to the living room.

"You are so sweet." says Sam as she gives the dog a kiss.

Sam gives the dog some food.

"I'm glad you have a big dick." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam takes a nap.

69 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

She gives the dog a kiss. This makes the dog's dick hard again.

"I'm sorry. Ya gotta wait. I don't wanna fuck again right now." says Sam with a sweet smile.

The dog seem okay with this.

He goes to sleep.

Sam watch TV a while.

2 days later.

Sam is asleep.

Suddenly she wakes up, feeling something in her ass.

It is the dog's dick.

"Oh, good morning." says Sam. "Don't worry, fuck me."

The dog starts to slowly fuck Sam in the ass.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Sam, truly enjoying being ass-fucked by her dog.

The dog bark in joy.

"Yeah, me love this too." says Sam.

Sam is so happy that she has such an amazing 'fuck-dog' that can have sex with her when she need and want it.

"Mmmm, so sexy! Fuck mama!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder.

"Holy shit..." moans Sam in a slutty tone.

Sam and the dog are both very horny.

"Don't stop. You're the awesome 'fuck-dog'. Bang my ass." moans Sam.

The dog fuck faster.

"Yeah!" moans a happy Sam.

The dog is happy too.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

50 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's ass.

"Awwww! So sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's ass.

"Thanks for giving me a fat load of cum right in my naughty butt. It was sexy." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"I'm telling the truth. It was sexy. You're my 'fuck-dog' and I love ya." says Sam.

The dog is happy that Sam love him so much and he love her too.

"You're awesome." says Sam and then gives the dog an erotic kiss.

2 hours later, Sam is playing electric guitar.

She sings as well.

 _ **Shadows of fire, in my heart.**_

 _ **Being a bitch, playing my part.**_

 _ **Once I was so adorable. Now I'm very fuckable.**_

 _ **Many years ago I was cute. Now I don't even like a flute.**_

 _ **I am sexy, all the way. Doing sexy things everyday.**_

 _ **You can never make me cry for mommy.**_

 _ **Oh, no!**_

 _ **Me is sexy!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

"What a great song." says a happy Sam.

The dog seem to like the music too.

"Lovin' the music huh? Me too, boy. You're cool." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"I do love ya. And I'm sure you love me as well, at least my ass and my pussy. Do ya understand me?" says Sam.

The dog nod to show that he understands.

"Good. I'm glad I have you." says Sam.

The dog's dick get hard.

"Oh, horny again? If you were human I'd tell ya to jerk off, but you can't. I don't wanna fuck now, but...wait, I can jerk your dick for you." says Sam.

Sam gently grab the dog's stiff dick and gives him a slow handjob.

The dog clearly enjoy it.

"Awww, cute. You love getting a handjob from mama." says Sam in a soft girlie tone as she gently jerk the dog's dick.

15 minutes later, the dog cum over Sam's right hand.

Sam simply lick up the dog's cum with a sexy smile.

"Happy, are ya?" says Sam.

The dog bark as a yes.

"Sweet. Go sleep for a bit." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

"Mmm...beer!" moans Sam.

The dog takes a nap in a corner.

The next day, Sam buys a new collar for her dog.

The dog seems to like it.

"Here, boy." says Sam as she give the dog some food.

The dog is happy.

The dog starts to eat.

"I'm lucky. I have the perfect dog for a slut like me." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

Sam drink some beer.

"Awww." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Sam is eating dinner while watching TV.

The dog is also eating.

"Are ya happy?" says Sam.

The bog bark in joy, being happy.

"Good, me too." says Sam.

15 minutes later.

Sam sees that the dog's dick is hard.

"Awww, wanna fuck mama?" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Okay. Fuck me." says Sam as she takes off her pants.

The dog slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Sam, being horny.

The dog is horny too.

"Yeah! So sexy!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

29 minutes later.

The dog cum deep in Sam's pussy.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"Thanks for fucking me." says Sam.

Sam is happy and so is the dog.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
